The Little Things (TRAD)
by Naitia
Summary: La vie est ponctuée d'événements. Certains sont marquant, et d'autres plus insignifiants. Ce sont ces petites choses qui rythment l'existence de Dean et Cas, ces regards cachés, ces attentions hésitantes ou encore ces sourires au coin des lèvres. Ou comment un ange et un chasseur sont progressivement tombés amoureux. Destiel, fluff/smut TRADUCTION.


**Titre :** The Little Things

 **Rating** : M juste pour être sûre !

 **Pairing** **:** Castiel/Dean Winchester (Destiel, Supernatural)

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'histoire originale de cette vient de Ilostmyshoe-79 (ait-je besoin de préciser que c'est encore du Tumblr?). Supernatural appartient à Erik Kirpke et CW.

 **Note de Ilostshoe-79 :** J'ai eu un paquet de demandes pour un peu de fluffly "Comment Dean et Cas se mettent ensemble". Alors voilà. Si le Destiel n'est pas votre truc, passer simplement votre chemin :). Il y a beaucoup trop de fluff, il y a seulement deux lignes de smut à tout casser.

 **Note de Naitia : ** Hey ! Je poste ça en vitesse, cet OS nous vient de _Ilostmyshoe-79_ , merci à elle de m'avoir permis de traduire son œuvre. C'est encore une fois fluff et progressif. Merci infiniment pour tous vos retours, je les lis tous et ils me réchauffent le cœur. Je vous adore, ne changez rien .

Sur ceux, bonne lecture mes amours !

* * *

Lorsque Cas devint humain, il lui fallut un temps d'adaptation.

Dean le trouva un jour, frustré et jetant tout ce qu'il avait à porté de main, détruisant tout sur son passage parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se téléporter instantanément d'un endroit à un autre.

-"Je me sens tellement pris au piège." Avait-il haleté, paniqué et les yeux écarquillés, regardant désespérément Dean.

Alors Dean l'avait emmené faire un tour en voiture sur un terrain vague, et il laissa Cas prendre le volant de l'Impala toute l'après-midi, roulant vite, tournant en rond tandis qu'ils riaient aux éclats. Cas n'avait jamais eu le droit de conduire l'Impala avant cela.

Mais ce ne fut qu'une petite chose sans importance.

* * *

Lorsque Cas fut blessé durant d'une chasse, encore hésitant quant à la manière de se battra avec un corps mortel dénué de force et de pouvoirs angéliques, Dean le porta jusqu'au bunker. Il lava le sang de son visage et resta assis sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement rétabli.

-"Repose-toi un peu, Dean" Lui avait dit Sam.

-"Je dormirais quand il ira mieux." Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Castiel demeurait dans un état semi-conscient, sachant que Dean était à ses côtés.

Dès qu'il fût prêt, Dean commença à lui apprendre comment se battre, comment se protéger par lui même.

Mais ce ne fut qu'une petite chose sans importance.

* * *

Lorsque Dean eut la grippe, Cas apprit à lui faire de la soupe. Il apprit comment lire un thermomètre. Il apprit que Dean était un patient terriblement grincheux, même quand Cas essayait simplement de le faire se sentir mieux en épongeant la sueur de son front.

Dean frissonnait de façon incontrôlable, et Cas ne semblait pas avoir assez de couvertures pour le réchauffer. Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, il se glissa dans le lit avec lui et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Sa peau envoyait de la chaleur à Dean, et les frissons cessèrent. Cas sourit lorsque Dean laissa échapper un soupir satisfait en retour.

Sam offrit un regard avisé à Castiel quand ce dernier sortit de la chambre de Dean le lendemain matin, cheveux en bataille et vêtements débraillés. Mais Cas n'en tira aucune conclusion.

Ce n'était qu'une petite chose sans importance.

* * *

Ils chassèrent pour la première fois ensemble en se tenant la main. Ils essayaient alors de s'infiltrer dans une galerie d'art abritant des peintures maudites, et le conservateur les pensa en couple. Dean s'empara de la main de Castiel pour rendre cela plus réaliste, surprit par la chaleur que les doigts de Cas pouvaient diffuser dans ses veines.

Il ne le lâcha pas lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent du conservateur pour aller examiner les peintures. Cas ne releva pas, il pressa juste gentiment les doigts de Dean pour lui faire savoir silencieusement dans quelle allée ils devaient tourner.

Éventuellement, Dean devait relâcher la main de son ange mortel, et il secouait la tête à la sensation de vide que cela laissait derrière.

Après que le travail fut terminé et qu'il fut au volant de l'Impala pour rentrer à la maison, Cas posa sa main sur le siège, la paume vers le haut, près de la cuisse de Dean. Sans un mot, Dean enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Cas.

Mais ce n'était rien.

C'était juste une petite chose sans importance.

* * *

Cela prit un moment à Castiel pour s'adapter aux rêves humains. Il avait parfois des cauchemars, piégé dans sa propre tête, et se réveillait confus, incapable de discerner le vrai du faux.

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors tout simplement pas avec moi ?" Avait demandé Dean un soir, fatigué de devoir courir jusqu'à la chambre de Cas à chaque fois qu'il criait en plein milieu de la nuit. Castiel acquiesça et s'écroula au côté de Dean, ne se souciant pas de bouger lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était à moitié effondré sur le chasseur. Dean leva les yeux au ciel, mais passa son bras au-dessus du corps de Cas, prêt à le sortir du sommeil lorsque les rêves commenceraient.

Cas ne fit aucun cauchemar.

Aucun des deux ne parla de la façon intime qu'ils avaient de dormir dès à présent.

Ce n'était qu'une petite chose sans importance.

* * *

La première fois que Dean dit "je t'aime" fut un accident. Il avait appelé Cas depuis le motel pour être sûr que tout allait bien au bunker tandis que Sam bossait sur l'affaire. Cas lui assura qu'il n'avait pas fait brûler la cuisine ou recolorer leurs vêtements en rose dans la machine à lavée. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes.

Enfin, Dean affirma ; "Ok, Cas, je te parlerai demain. Je t'aime."

C'était sorti, aussi naturellement qu'un "au revoir", aussi naturellement qu'une respiration. Dean en fut horrifié.

Cas était toujours à l'autre bout du fil, mais restait silencieusement figé, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, jusqu'à ce que Dean panique et ne raccroche.

Le jour d'après, Cas l'appela pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et Dean lui en fut reconnaissant d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé le jour d'avant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se disent au revoir, et que Cas n'ajoute: "Au revoir, Dean. Je t'aime."

La communication se termina, et Dean fixa le téléphone dans sa main jusqu'à ce que ne Sam revienne au motel avec le dîner.

Peu importe, pensa-t-il. Cela ne signifiait rien du tout.

Ce n'était qu'une petite chose sans importance.

* * *

Maintenant qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit, se tenaient la main et se disaient "je t'aime", c'était tout simplement naturel que Dean se penche sur Cas et l'embrasser un matin. Ses cils noirs effleurèrent le visage de Dean lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux avec surprise.

Mais il ne le repoussa pas.

Ils s'embrassaient désormais tous les matins, aucun d'eux n'admettant que les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus long, profond. À quel point ils se levaient de plus en plus tôt juste pour avoir le temps d'explorer le goût des lèvres de l'autre.

Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils couchaient ensemble ou quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'était qu'une petite chose sans importance.

* * *

Et un matin, Cas attira Dean plus proche. Plus proche. _Plus proche_.

Dean bascula sur le côté pour se tenir au-dessus de Cas, la peau chaude de ce dernier se pressant si fermement contre la sienne qu'il en avait presque mal de plaisir.

Pendant ce temps, Cas l'attirait toujours un peu plus à lui. De plus en plus proche jusqu'à ce qu'ils bougent ensemble, leurs corps comme connectés et pratiquement vrombissants au sentiment de se sentir enfin chez soi.

Finalement, Dean se retrouva à bouger à l'intérieur de Cas, chuchotant son prénom de la même façon qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il le priait. Cas logea sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, rappelant à Dean où il l'avait marqué, comment il l'avait sauvé, ce qu'ils signifiaient l'un pour l'autre, et ce à jamais.

Rappelant à Dean qu'il _appartenait_ à Cas.

Et soudainement, ce ne fut plus une petite chose sans importance.

* * *

Castiel prépara une tarte à Dean pour leur anniversaire. Ce fut la première tarte que Cas tenta de cuire depuis que Dean l'avait banni de leur cuisine après un incident avec des spaghettis. Heureusement, Sam était prêt à l'aider et tout se passa bien.

Dean prétendit ne pas avoir les larmes aux yeux lorsque Castiel lui présenta sa tarte. Il attira simplement Cas dans ses bras et l'embrassa, doucement et tendrement, murmurant un "mon ange" contre son cou.

Ce ne fut qu'une petite chose.

Mais il s'avère que les petites choses représentent tout.

* * *

 **Note de Naitia :** Vous savez ce que je vais dire ? Oui, je vous aime, d'accord, mais surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous a plu. :) :) :) Je l'espère en tout cas. Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, ceux qui me mettent en favoris, qui me suivent, ou même ceux qui ne se manifestent pas, mais qui me lise quand même. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore le temps de faire une traduction pendant ces vacances alors je vous dis à la prochaine fois et prenez soin de vous.

Kisses !

-Naitia


End file.
